Alliance Vampire Style
by lightsoul34
Summary: The vampires and Wizards have an alliance but they want a powerful wizard and who better than bitter Harry Potter who has been nothing but a weapon for them since he first began training at a young age, he disagrees wanting freedom, he is forced anyway. Language. I am redoing the fic sorry for everyone who have Favorited and followed the story but I will be updating soon
1. Chapter 1  Vampire master or not

**I do not and never will own Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter One**

Harry stared into the bright crimson eyes of his new masters with a blank face, the wizarding worlds betrayal was not unexpected after all he had completed his so called duty, they would of never have let him live his own life as free as can be. He was just another weapon after all he had been trained since shortly after his second birthday for this and now that he was twenty one, though twelve in looks due to a potions accident mere months ago, and had finished their war they had no need of him than a mere bargaining tool.

His parents had never really loved him and he had already took his inheritance with strict instructions for it only to be touched by him alone and those he gave express permission and he was with entry.

"And with that he was given to others to be used for all eternity, never to be free, nor to be himself but another soldier in the midst of another war, to kill and torture to never truly live he was betrayed without another thought and so his new life begins" Harry spoke softly as he turned to the crowd of spectators all cheering at the new allies.

"You all know my name, you have heard of my deeds, the child soldier, the child who saved you all, the child trained to be a weapon, a martyr and never truly live, the one you forced at the age of ten to fight for your country when so many of age cowered in their beds, here I am mere months after I won your war hoping for the peace that I will never receive after all did you not just hand me over to be treated how they like, a slave to his masters" Harry began as he gazed over the crowd as the reporters hurriedly wrote what he was saying with ancient weary eyes. "A free man who completed his duties betrayed by the country he saved, by those who never saw a true battle, who never looked death into his eyes and embraced it, those who have never been into war. I have never been a child but if this is how you treat a vulnerable, innocent child, then I do not wish not want to stay in the once so great empire, I have pondered for many years why I had to fight but I did for what, my freedom and human rights to be stripped for my country once more? To have myself branded as a slave for all eternity so you will not be harmed? What of me the one who saved you maybe it was the wrong thing to do after all you so willingly handed me over! I have waited years to be free and as I stand here now so vulnerable I wonder whether he was right, Voldemort offered me to be his heir, to be his right hand man time after time but I said no fighting for the country so willing to betray me!" Harry sneered at the people below him as he walked of the stage towards his new masters an air of disgust surrounding him as the crowd silenced them selves from as their saviour turned their back to them. "I accept my fate but one day I will be back, I will be free that day and I tell you this now may God have mercy on your souls for I will not! You have made your decision and I mine but be warned I am no longer your weapon to do as you please" Harry stopped before the crimson eyes immortals and bowed his head murmuring a prayer and left along side the vampires ready for where he would be taken and for the next adventure of his life. He would face his next challenge, next adventure like he had before in the war; prepared and accepting but no more would he be a slave or weapon to people who would betray him with no second thought.

Harry seated himself as he leafed through his gringotts statement and hummed over a few details and began to write over a reply as the elderly black haired leader peered over his shoulder from the seat beside him as the blonde haired male stared at him from across from his with hate filled milky crimson eyes. Harry was long but use to hate, disgust and other such negative emotion were positive emotions were rare and very precious in his world having had few projected towards himself as they wanted him strong and unyielding to the world and not striving for praise and such, they needed no loving coward but a cold, merciless killer and no more than that, he would ignore the looks and take care of the problem if needs be.

_**Dear Griphook,**_

_**I ask of you these few simple orders which obtain to my vaults and possessions as you may now know I have been traded for the alliance of the vampires and am now theirs as you may call it, I am to be their slave in a way. I wish for you to place all money in one large vault, jewels in another, books and scrolls in a third and artefacts in a fourth, send me the keys and any new information about those who escaped my wraith after all they may not be quite so happy with me after all I took their possessions did I not? I wish for the vaults to be close to my new home though so in another branch of the bank.**_

_**I also ask of you to set up a muggle bank account with lets say fifty million into it? Please have the money in a city named**_

Harry stopped writing and tuned to the vampire beside him "Where is my new lodgings and in which country?" his voice was soft and barely above a whisper he knew of the excellent sense's vampires held.

"Volterra, Italy child and the currency is in Euros the Italian Lira was replaced and I am Aro" Aro silkily spoke as Harry nodded his head in thanks, Aro had a cheery demeanour that hid his greedy, power hungry way nicely but to the experience eye he was cold, heartless and only lived to seize more power, the reason he was most likely interested in him, Harry, but their could be other reasons, he knew he would find out the reason and whatever it was it had better be good.

"I will not bore you with the full version of my name but Harry is what I am most commonly called" Harry stated returning to the letter why would he wish to speak with his captures, his new masters as some may say, he was a free man whatever any said.

_**Volterra which is in the country Italy, the currency is in euro's the Lira had apparently been expired. I will be most thankful if all of my criteria is filled and may I remind you that none bar myself is to enter my vaults without my presence and express permission after checking it is indeed myself with nobody controlling my mind or body with any other means.**_

_**Be sure to carry on in your duty as my account manager and be sure to make wise investments you have no need of having my express permission but be wary for I will be swift in vengeance if you lose all of my money and possessions.**_

_**Give yourself a nice tip of a hundred galleons my old friends and rejoice that Voldemort is gone, if you ever in need of aid or your family you know how to find me.**_

_**May you enemies blood stain your blade, my friends and may gold always flow into your vaults,, my old friend. I will shorten the name below I would not wish for you to be bored to death with how long of a name I have.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Helix Hadrian Rowan James Paul Sirius Potter…**_

Harry stamped on his crests before grabbing his own personal owl Hedwig and opening the window of the plane "To Griphook girl fly high and safe, make sure no other interferes Hedwig" his voice was soft as she nipped his fingers softly with a hoot and flew away. The vampires stared at the ancient method of message carrying.

"Who was the letter for child?" the black haired, milky crimson eyes male asked, his crimson eyes hiding a sliver of sadism, this man no vampire would need to be watched if he had that particular look he wouldn't allow the man near him without any weapons or defence strategy after all it would do for him to be harmed or killed after the war was over did it?

"My account manager Griphook he needed orders for what I would do with my vaults, he will most likely transfer with the positioning of my vault" Harry casually spoke as he leafed through his papers once more and the letters he had received before he placed them securely in a binder and into his bag before slumping in his seat "Why did you want me? There are many other wizards and many more that would be happy to help you but you wanted me, why?" Harry finally asked his expression pained and depressed masking his true emotions well and truly as he clamped his occlumency shield down as the man clapped a hand over his shoulder before frowning, Harry sneered at the probe in his mind, did vampires know nothing of developing their gifts? Of course not and so weak their gifts to, He could do better with just his legilmency but no need for them to discover his gifts, Harry hide his scowl and smirked mentally at his companies frowns and hostile looks.

"Is it not obvious boy? You are the best, you stopped a war, been trained all your life and you know no different, others would want to have freedom but you have never known freedom so it is a win win situation" Aro spoke cheerfully but Harry could detect a hint of frustration, anger and bitterness but also greed and smugness as the man spoke, he would try hard to control him that Harry knew, Harry growled he would not be controlled once more, he had had enough of that as a child and teenager he wanted to be the man he should have been not a cold blooded killer. Anger coursed through his veins as he turned to the volturi vampires, he may have been calm earlier but he was by no means a slave nor as nothing more than a weapon once more, it was harsh and cruel the first time around and he would not go through it a second time after all why should they feel he would follow them gormlessly like he was nothing but a slave or a victim of a controlling charm or potion as he was not and he was a free man not a slave, he opened his mouth…

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, GIVE ME TEN REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE SOON BUT OTHERWISE NADA! I'M EDGY ABOUT THIS STORY BUT THE PLOT JUST CAME TO ME, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY TO, I HAVE MANY IDEA'S BUT NOT ENOUGH TIME, I'LL BE UPDATING AS REGUARLY AS I CAN BUT IT'S HARD AS I HAVE EXAMS, COURSEWORK AND CONTROLLED ASSESSMENTS FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE BRITSH AND STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL THEY SHOULD UNDERSTAND, I DO NOT CLAIM TO KNOW OTHER COUNTRIES AND HOW THEIR EXAMS WORK BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT AS IT IS NOT MY FAULT BUT ALL THE STUDYING THIS WEEK I HAVE OVER FIVE ASSESSMENTS AND TOMORROW I HAVE TWO CONTROLLED ASSESSMENTS THAT HAVE A LOT OF SWAY OVER MY FINAL GRADE, SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENCE.**

**Lightsoul34!**

**Tuesday 28****th**** February 2012, 8.05pm **

**2, 162 words!**


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts and Volturi

**I do not and never will own Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter Two**

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously for a long moments as he stared at the group of elder vampires and their guards the small thirteen year old twins who looked little more than angelic stood dangerously as if trying to threaten him into compliance with their beautiful face's marred by frowns.

"I have no freedom, I would never wish for it?" Harry laughed bitterly as his face became weary, ancient and his eyes even more jaded as he remembered the horrors of the war and what he had had to achieve throughout it. "Those who do not have freedom crave it more, you have never been apart of being forced to train when your too young and don't understand why Mummy won't take care of you injuries and Daddy won't look at you without hatred and bitterness as you drag yourself to your room barely able to stay upright!" Harry snarled as his magic cloaked him protectively. "The training only gained in intensity and I became afraid by the time the war began thinking I would die a slave to my country and a slave for those cowards, afraid that I would never find love, would never have a family, would never be the man I were to be without that prophecy hanging above me, I vowed one day to be free, to survive and become someone my grandparents would be proud of, the people who died for me but when would destiny and fate allow me freedom from this moronic world where they make children fight an adults battle?" Harry sneered as his voice became more and more powerful. "Do anyone of you know how heartbreaking it is for a toddler to know nobody cares, nobody wants you and think Mummy and Daddy hate me, they like Allie and them more than me, if you had the hellish childhood of mine you would want freedom but when have I ever been in control of my own life when by all rights I could tell you to piss of and leave but none of you would leave me to peace and would hunt me to hell if needs be but let me warn you I am not one to mess with" Harry hissed coldly as he clicked his fingers allowing his aura to fade with a small amount of his control.

* * *

><p>Aro, Marcus and Caius studied the young boy before them, this one would need to be controlled and swayed to their side, he would be their most treasured possession in time that he would, Marcus looked at the little boy and felt a rush of excitement and glee, for the soon to be challenge, which he had not felt since Didyme had died so many years ago, he felt this child would be close to them all, exceptionally so and maybe Caius would learn from this child and curb his sadistic ways.<p>

Aro knew this child would turn the tides on everything if on their side; they would be decimated if he sided against them, he needed to be controlled and cherished, able to be free but not so much he would rebel and he would change their world whether for the best or worst would be decided soon.

Caius saw the boy and knew he would be a challenge a very big challenge and a puzzle to as not much information had been gifted to them about this child they knew he was powerful and properly trained in all combating situation be it magical or muggle as they said about non magical people. This small child was something, something out of this world for he did not know why but soon he would, of that he was sure.

The guard shifted uneasily they sensed something had changed and they knew soon enough they would be involved whether they liked or hated it for they were loyal to the volturi and this boy, no child was one of them now which made some of them very angry at his usurping their pace but they knew not to complain as Aro had his reasons and Aro knew what was best it was not their place to judge and complain.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled at the beautiful muggle before him charmingly, a receptionist was good for any information or gossip as they thought of it and bowed deeply like he had been raised with manners not that he showed them much but he was a gentleman as they could not have their saviour, no weapon, being uneducated and a disgrace to society so he had learned all about politics and such.<p>

They castle was large and grand but quite cold in the public rooms as if to show a strong cold front but behind that they became warmer and more homely and the things like the library and training ground full of soft chattering and laughter, bets and jokes running around. Harry watched a few rounds of mock fighting and as some trained their powers in a indestructible or practically indestructible room careful not to hurt their comrade's and friends as they did so.

Harry knew he would soon be facing them as nobody would allow someone who looked as young as he did to fight or do a mission or even go out in public if they could not protect themselves or were weak and foolish as the Volturi only allowed the strong to flourish the weak were nothing more than servants.

Harry opened his black leather bound journal and took out a black, muggle fountain pen and began to write in neat cursive script in his journal as he re-read various entries over in his head.

_**July 31**__**st**__** 1998**_

_**Training centre 11 **_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It has been merely hours since I write in you expressing the disappointment of yet another birthday passing uncelebrated and my birth being mocked by giving me punishments by the double and exercise's to harsh for those thrice my age but when does that even matter after all the war has started and soon I am to be enrolled by my oh so loving parents while my siblings laze around playing and eating all they wish for they have no such responsibilities do they?**_

_**My trainers have trained me since I was two when I was started with small exercise's and they began brainwashing me but soon enough I rebelled but I was promptly crushed but I never returned to the martyr stating I would die for my country which made them furious that a child defied them and I got punished which was encouraged by the public who wished for a strong, valiant hero not a weak, coward of a hero. The punishments were of illegal, dark curse's, lash or other such things or even more exercise's which I could not complete gaining me more punishment as time passed but of course who cares about little old me?**_

_**I saw how they treated other soldiers more complaining and weak willed compared to myself and it was much calmer and nicer they still did not treat them nicely per say but they did not get corporal punishment or unfair one's yet I the child do why? I knew most of my family hated that I lived while my grandmother Dorea died yet how am I to blame but my father was to filled with grief and my grandfather had died a little earlier when he tried to hold the monster who destroyed my life along side Dumbledore killed him.**_

_**But anyway they though today of all days I was mature enough for not only my first battle but to know the content of a few prophecies contained to myself they read.**_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches._

_Born to those who thrice defies him, born as the seventh months dies_

_And the dark lord will mark him as his equal_

_But he will have the power the dark lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive._

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord is here._

_**Needless to say I did what any would of done and had a magical storm and screamed at them in anger before they revealed another prophecy to me stating that they would not train someone as unimportant as a warrior this badly.**_

_Born as Jupiter dies the lord of the light, the dark or the grey approaches with unquestionable power he will arrive in a time of great need and strife._

_He will be abandoned, betrayed, hated and bitter unafraid to show the world his true self and power as he defeats the dark once, twice, thrice for he is the one, the one of the chosen_

_Fate, destiny and death that have marked him with Zeus's mark alongside the serpent's house yet only will tell whether he will be determined or not._

_Be it dark or light he will create unity, he will create love and peace but only if he follows the path set for him, do not mess with the lord of the power, lord of the serpents or all will fall, he is the one, the one with the power to vanquish the dark._

_Light or Dark will rule forever more or will unity and peace exist he is the deciding factor and he will be the one to chose, to protect to be protected and justice will be delivered_

_He will return the circle but in doing so they will overthrow the child and he will extract vengeance swiftly with haste and mask himself more and more,_

_Blood thirsty and hungry for power three will come and the chosen betrayed once again, yet the chosen will find happiness and unite the worlds in a time of great need, when or where he will do so by will alone._

_The power he will wield is unimaginable to all and he will be the last and first of him kind, the one of sun and night, of light and dark, of power and greed of weakness and strength, he is the one do not turn your back to him as he approaches, sin and innocence he will be and the one who hold the world in his hands._

_**I was harshly punished for what happened next for destroying most of the training grounds though unfortunately all survived though some were injured badly, I felt god's embrace as I was punished near to death but they saved me even now as I write this I debate why I still live.**_

_**HJP**_

Harry flicked to when he had been eight two years later when the war heated heavily up and he spent most of his time in battles or sleeping or even captured or oddly enough training and sapping the last of his strength,

_**July 31**__**st**__** 2000**_

_**Trench 13, nightshade**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**My birthday has fallen once more as I stare at the shiny silver blade with curiosity and fascination, they have turned me into a boy so willing t die to end the pain and cruelty of living, I even have tried myself only to be punished and healed when found but then again I am unimportant am I not? The blade is my faithful companion able to allow me to feel and live for even just a few moments of course they do not allow me such pleasure as I am nothing but each day the urge grows stronger and diminishes not with the punishment and scolding but increase's more and more as the blade holds more than life this moments how sad and depressing but no other ten year old is fighting and killing in a war meant for adults are they?**_

_**The blood and gore is all I see, the vision of rape and torture, watching life after life drain from their bodies and I feel that once again my age has caught up, I am ten not twenty and here of my own choice's and belief the dark have offered me sanctuary but I will not go for they brought me theses trouble's to begin with, he tried to kill me and made me the weapon of an entire world and race all I can do is hope and pray, hope that I will live or at least die painlessly.**_

_**However tempting the blade is I have a duty to this world and t the people but once it is done and they in my debt then I will leave forever more never to return or to be seen once again for I will be merely a spirt never to be seen or heard but their throughout my life.**_

_**HJP**_

Harry flipped forward, flicking to a fresh blank page and began to write in his neat cursive writing about things he would not allow another person to see or know about.

_**January 5**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Volturi stronghold**_

_**Dear Journal.**_

_**I have been betrayed once again and the prophecy becomes truer and truer as the years pass but I am afraid of entering another war, I am weary of life and feel so ancient this year I shall be celebrating my twenty second birthday and I am twelve physically though I look much younger as many others say. I feel hundreds of years old and none have tried to help or comfort me, am I doomed to forever be alone in this horrid world of grief and pain?**_

_**The owners of the stronghold are named Caius, Marcus and Aro all ancient but even they seem much younger than I, Aro is manipulative and greedy he wishes for my power, Caius is sadistic and wants something I am not sure of yet and Marcus acts as if he lost someone close to him but enough of my so called new masters.**_

_**I will have to earn respect here but then again I have never really had respect given to me so it won't be a problem if I do not receive any because I could still kill them if I wanted to not that they would believe me. I have trained since I was two which was for nineteen years and they believe something they have no knowledge of HA!**_

_**I have written to Griphook about what to do with my vaults and I have no others to contact why should I, I have no allies, no friends, family, comrades' all have hated me until I wonder whether it is them or myself, well I am tired so I will try to write later in more detail.**_

_**HJP**_

Harry quickly unpacked his possessions and placed a few of his weapons near him as he stripped placing comfortable clothing he could easily fight in on and kept a large bag beside his bed in case he needed it escape, his possessions were all charmed that none other than himself could destroy or touch them without his permission and would come to him if he called them with a password after all old habits die had and in reality he had been fighting that theses habits were so ingrained with his very personality.

Harry fell instantly into an exhausted sleep after warding the room as best as he could in his exhausted state he had forgotten to place a ward or rue that kept the dead not meaning the three leader crept into the room and stared at the boy silently wondering how he would change the foundation of the Volturi and pondering what the future was held while the guard stayed silent in their various rooms wondering what held their leaders attention for so long for they must be very special to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE - THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS , STORY ALERTS AND OTHER SUCH THINGS, I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE WHILE I HAVE THE TIME FOR NEXT WEEK I WILL BE QUITE BUSY, I THANK YOU ALL THOUGH AND HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY, I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON PREFERRABLY NEXT WEEK BUT EXAMS ARE HOT ON MY TAIL AND I HAVE TO FINISH WRITING MY NETHOD, QUIPMENT AND VARIBLES THABNNKFULLY I FINISHED MY GRAPH AND ALL I NEED TO DO IN THE HALL IS WRITE MY CONCLUSION WHICH ALSO IS MOST OF MY MARKS AT LEAST A QUARTER OF THEM SINCE IT IS ONLY OUT OF TWENTY OR SOMETHING AND HALF OF MY MARKS GOES TOWARDS MY GRAPH. BACK ON TRACK THIS IS A CHAPTER I WAS NOT SURE ABOUT SO REVIEW TO TELL ME IF I NEED TO TREWRITE OR ANYTHING AND AS FOR THE HISTORY OF HARRY I WILL HAVE A CHAPTER ABOUT THAT SOON BUT ALL WILL BE REVEALED DURING THIS STORY.<strong>

**LIGHT SOUL**

**2, 659 WORDS**

**SATURDAY 3RD MARCH 2012. 11.32**


	3. Chapter 3 hopeless thoughts

**Author's note – I have made Caius look young around fifteen so he is technically only three physical years older than Harry but has sombre expression make's him seem older, Marcus and Aro are around theirs twenty's early one's though not late one's.**

**I do not and never will own Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three**

Harry paced his room, a day, a day until he was to be turned, turned into what many would see as a monster, into something they could control as they had dealt with many a new-born the only question was how long it would take and all were betting round the castle after Harry had beaten Caius so soundly with a silver lined tongue he had picked up over the years.

Harry grabbed his faithful journal, the journal that had been beside him for so many years, since he was a small toddler starting his training to be the saviour the world wanted, to be the hero and weapon the government wished for.

_February 20__th__ 2012_

_Volturi stronghold_

_Dear Journal,_

_In a days' time I will become a monster, or what many consider a monster, I have no time to run, they have placed guards round my room and at all exits, the city is guarded as badly as Azkaban, they want my power, the power I won the wizarding war with but they also want something more._

_Caius has become quite possessive over me these past few weeks and it grows tiresome when he is in the room I can do nought as he slyly scents me to make the older and younger vampires to back of as none would dare harm the Volturi kings __**possession**__. Each time I am in the room with him alone it is many times worse he allows me no time to escape and even less time to give me a little freedom, he exerts __**his dominance**__ as he whispers things in languages long but forgotten to the human race. He loves it especially when he can get me into his lap or close enough he can wrap his arms around me which is quite often as what is the strength of a physically strong twelve year old boy against the strength of a ancient vampire in the body of a fifteen year old? Nothing so he wins those struggle's quite easily and yet I can not help but think there is something more to his behaviour but why is it only me? __**Why me? **__Aro calculates the meeting's while Marcus smiles knowingly which frightens me why is it as so? While my wandless magic is quite good it takes a lot of energy to take harm a vampire I could ward my rooms against them but I tried that and after a while they called the wizards who dismantled them easily and I was guarded even more fiercely, I was told they had spells on them so that I could not harm them with fire or the most deadliest of spells._

Harry jerked up as he felt cool, marble like arms wrap around his waist and pull him towards a hard stone body as he shut the journal as it had been warded to allow no other bar himself entry. Caius was back he had gone out on a mission these past few days alongside Demetri, Felix, Jane and her twin brother Alec.

Caius possessively nuzzled Harry's neck as he nipped at it gently not breaking the skin but running his tongue over the surface Harry struggled against the unbreakable arms but found himself pinned to the bed with a snarling vampire above him as he felt relief he had charmed his rooms silent to all unless inside, Vampire were resistant to most spells cast on them, bar the extreme fire one's, even the avada kederva but after he tried to escape the first time they had gotten a bracelet which did not allow him to do any magic to that harmed unless the person was in danger or the person who had given him the bracelet allowed it, Caius was coincidently the one who had given him the bracelet not allowing him the choice of not wearing it this was added on top of the wards placed on all of the volturi vampires.

"Your mine, my little one, mine to own, to have and to take mine, whose are you?" Caius demanded as Harry fitfully struggled against the strong, stone arms, the crimson eyes glaring into his eyes, harsh and cruel, jaded to the point of insanity and the possessiveness and mercilessness shone as they stared into Harry's own as the man or vampire in question tightened his grip so Harry had little space to do much more than breath, he could not move, nor struggle and do nothing Caius did not want him to, once more Caius had complete and utter control of him, when he was turned at the very least he would have a level playing field. Harry lay in Caius arms who whispered in an ancient tongue that Harry could only recognize a few words while Caius wore a smug smirk knowing Harry did not know what was being.

"Let go Caius I do not want my last human day to be in this room alone, I want to do the things I would never be able to once turned, what I was never able to do before, I want to do something that normal people do to have fun not train, train and mourn over memories of ages past!" Harry spoke up after a while his tone full of hope but also pain at the knowledge he would never be free, never be normal, Caius growled but reluctantly swung them both up, he grabbed a dark crimson red silk shirt, black tight slacks and a long black leather trench coat with black combat boots and threw them to Harry who quickly swapped his clothing.

Harry spent the night touring Italy with Caius and grabbing a few things he needed from both the magical and muggle world and meeting with Griphook and collecting his key, credit card, papers and other such things, Caius had been definitely been interested in the goblin race when Harry mentioned briefly that they were a warrior race, he probably thought he and his brothers would be able to make allies of them, make them fight for the vampire race, for them, they would find out it would not happen, Goblins bowed to none.

Harry sighed in relief as he was left alone in his room as he grabbed his journal from the position he had left it in and stared at the writing re-reading the passage before carrying on.

_I commend them for the intelligence they have shown and the perseverance they have given to the situation but each passing day I notice that I want to leave less and less at first I thought it was Chelsea, a vampire who could break and make bonds between people but my barriers was up strong with nothing passing them, Aro could not even pass. I suppose this is the most stable housing arrangement for me since I was young but I feel myself losing what I have come to know about myself , though I am not surprised I have never really known myself._

_After that Halloween night all those years ago I had been whisked away to training soon after when I turned merely to years of age just the normal muggle training in education and stories making Albus Dumbledore seem like the one to follow but as time passed and I saw the man myself I knew he was not to be trusted, childish instincts I suppose they grew furious I was not indoctrinated but I persevered and did not give into their mindless commands._

_I was three when the real training began before it was just the occasional exercise and spanking when I could not complete it but soon it was full blown exercise's such as obstacle courses most three times my age could not complete and beating and curse's, hex's and unforgivables, whipping and caning when I could not complete them and it turned me further and further from the light side but I stayed with them, fought for them for I knew they would never let me go._

_I was eight when the war against Voldemort returned once more and I was pushed into the front lines battle after battle and my innocence was slowly but surely being lost never to return, I was healed after each injury but punished for allowing the injury upon myself with a swift and painful hex or curse._

_Then when I turned eight I made a mistake and was captured by Voldemort who treated me kindly but also like the enemy I was he fed me, healed me and offered me to be his heir, he promised if I agreed no harm would befall me but when I was about to accept three weeks later I was retaken but the light side and pushed back into battle's._

_I killed, maimed, tortured, lied, betrayed, I was given the name the fallen angel and the demon avenger and UI allowed the name as I fought and fought waiting for the day I would not have to anymore then when I was twenty and for the next year I was pushed into various positions until he was placed into a potions accident which they said was irreversible and then they saw a new type of vampires and they asked for their alliance knowing theses ones were superior to the magical kind and they agreed for their best warrior and that was how I was pushed into being a vampires slave_

_When I write next is unsure but I will return to you my faithful journal_

_HJP_

Harry swiftly changed and slipped into bed ready for the next day to come but hoping there was a way for more time to come, he did not want to be a twelve year old forever more but at least he would be able to plan, plan to free himself from the chains of the world he had once saved.

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, GOOD, BAD? TELL ME AND REVIEW! I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY SO HERE I AM WITH A CHAPTER HOPING TO APPEASE YOU BUT I HAVE ADDED A LITTLE OF HARRY'S PAST AND REMEMBER THAT CAIUS IS PHYSICALLY FIFTEEN ONLY THREE YEARS OLDER THAN HARRY BUT I HAVE A QUESTION WHO SHOULD HARRY LIKE? WILL HE LIE, CAIUS, EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT, JACOB, OR A OC OR ANOTHER CHARACTER OF EITHER BOOK REVIEW OR PM ME.**

**LIGHTSOUL34**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Tuesday 4****th**** April 2012**

**1, 799 words**


	4. Chapter 4 Vampires and fate

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter One**

Harry woke from his slumber to the grinning faces of the three Volturi brothers who leant down as one and bite the tiny human boy who immediately felt the burning of the curse he would have placed on him, the burning of his body transforming, the start of the prophecy which stated

_The power he will wield is unimaginable to all and he will be the last and first of him kind, the one of sun and night, of light and dark, of power and greed of weakness and strength, he is the one do not turn your back to him as he approaches, sin and innocence he will be and the one who hold the world in his hands._

All would be unaware of the small, tiny boy becoming so much more yet as his body aged and stretched still quite small and petite yet until he was merely months younger than Caius physical age, the child had gone through puberty it seemed, his beauty became unbeatable and his genes fought, blood that was never dominant in the Potter line for many a generation became alert and dominate creating an entirely new species Fae, Veela, Shifter, elemental he became half vampire and so much more the only one of his kind so new and unique.

The burning worsened as Harry whined and moaned announcing his pain yet the Volturi watched the knew the burning lasted three days and yet only two days had passed, the pain was incomparable so why was it stopping now was it to do with the wizarding genes but why would they fight while he was magically stronger he seemed new, unique, evolved from the normal vampire. The guard and brothers watched in fascination as the emerald eyed boy opened his eyes which were flecked with crimson yet what drew their attention were the tattoos and the new additions to the boy made them ponder what had occurred during the boy's change that was so different to any of theirs?

The boy's gaze was on Caius who grinned and slipped forth with sly, cunning and heartless crimson eyes towards the tiny male and motioned for all to leave the duo alone, the guard left quickly while Marcus smiled knowingly once again his gaze distant and his brother Aro smirked as he touched Marcus eyes his crimson eyes lighting up in amazement and glee something which Harry shifted uneasily too.

Caius grabbed Harry and settled him on his lap growling lowly as Harry struggled his strength while stronger than before was weaker than Caius still even though newborns where meant to be so much stronger than any but Harry knew while he was superior in fighting Caius would win he had had over five hundred years to improve and Harry had no chance to beat this and in a way he felt connected to Caius. Caius had him pinned quickly and attacked Harry's neck nipping and licking it while whispering soothing world as Harry whined and barely struggled his new instincts told him Caius would not hurt him, that Caius would protect him.

Harry thought back on how when he was little he use to wish for someone to protect him and his instincts screamed this vampire, the volturi king would, what he knew though was the prophecy would finally roll into motion as he knew he was not a full vampire he was too weak, to controlled for such a thing. One particular line of the prophecy rang around his head echoing eerily.

_The power he will wield is unimaginable to all and he will be the last and first of him kind, the one of sun and night, of light and dark, of power and greed of weakness and strength, he is the one do not turn your back to him as he approaches, sin and innocence he will be and the one who hold the world in his hands._

"Mine, mine to claim" Caius growled into his ear as he nuzzled Harry's neck and trapped him in his arms, Harry felt both lost and found, he felt as if his old life, old world had ended and now he had been found once more yet what had happened to him?

Harry lay in the arms of Caius as sleep overtook him, Harry allowed the darkness to reign over him and unknowing to all this tiny, small boy would become one of the most powerful people in the world doubly so than before.

The castle all whispered about the young boy who had been turned yet was not a vampire, the boy had ignited curiosity as the rumours were whispered throughout the vampire community of the boy who had defied the change and became something new, the child would face challenges but none expected the greatness of the child and the greatness he would see. The wizarding world would regret the pain and hurt they had made the child go through but for now all were unknowing of the prophecy rolling into action.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry blinked his eyes open as was welcomed with the sight of Caius pale, muscled chest that was cool but felt oddly soothing to him, Harry blinked sleepily before sitting up and sliding away from the ancient vampire only to be drug back to the same position as before and Caius long, cold fingers being threaded through his messy auburn hair streaked with midnight black hair as Caius watched over the small boy, his eyes filled with softness and kindness, something the king was not well known for.

Harry stilled his struggling knowing it would be useless as he allowed his tense posture to relax and his eyes to flutter shut as the older male smirked as he stared at the lithe beauty at his mercy, the child would be his for eternity, none would stand in his way of claiming him.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND SO MANY EXAMS I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE HAVE TO REVISE FOR MY EXAMS GOT FOUR COMING UP AND WILL HAVE EVEN LESS TIME TO WRITE, I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITS BETWEEN CHAPTERS I MAY REWRITE THIS CHAPTER AS IT DOED NOT MEET UP TO MY EXPECTATIONS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT IS RIGHT/WRONG. I HOPE TO UPDATE FASTER BUT IT IS ONLY TWO WEEKS TIL THE HOLIDAYS SO I WILL HAVE TIME SOON ENOUGH :D**

**Saturday 7****th**** July 2012**

**1080 words**

**Lightsoul34**


	5. Chapter 5 War stories and mates

**Author's note – Please help me find ideas about where the plot should develop to… I am merely doing this on whim after re-reading and thinking about where the plot should turn to.**

**I neither own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight**

**Harry Potter and Twilight crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter Five - War stories and Mates**

Harry had always wondered which god he had pissed off for his life to have been destroyed so completely and utterly but he had never received the answer, he had once asked his trainers and parents the question of why he was treated this way, he had been punished for speaking out of line and mocked for his 'stupid' questions he had only been four at the time and had not known any better. Harry had knew perfectly how to kill someone with the least amount of blood being drawn, he knew how to cause the most painful, agonising injury that would not cause any lasting harm, by the time he was nine he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and had had it for a very long time. By the time he was fourteen he was involved in a bloodthirsty war which meant he had to torture, kill and destroy anything in his way it had hurt him but he had merely become emotionless he hadn't been trained to feel anything but rather complete tasks.

Throughout his life Harry had been betrayed, used and abused over and over until he could not trust and yet Caius was pushing him further than any other, Caius was so possessive and beautiful, Caius would not allow him to train stating he could get hurt no matter the fact he had survived a long, bloodthirsty war and lived through pain every day of his life. He both hated and loved Caius and knew nothing of the new feelings he had recently felt towards the elder male.

Through the prophecy still lingered in his mind he knew it would come to a fulfilment on its own so left it be his major worry was the Volturi and what he should do. Off course nobody knew of his thought they had only seen the submissive side not his soldier side, the side he massacred death-eaters and dark creatures with, they had never seen him in a rage or when he was depressed, they hadn't seen HIM in truth and he doubted he would ever let them, it would cause to much pain, hurt, fear and betrayal, only fools allowed their darker sides free reign.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry glared at the pale arm wrapped around his waist as he was pulled into the throne room where he would be paraded and bragged about and basically treated like a pet before Caius would get all possessive and leave with him before he helped Harry develop any of his new powers off course that didn't happen everyday. Some days they wouldn't leave the god damn room he, or rather they, had been allocated because Caius did not want anyone's eyes open him bar Caius's own. Caius was like all vampires possessive of his mate. Yet none of the other vampires came close to the possessiveness of Caius on his good days let alone his bad days. Harry wondered if he would ever truly be allowed from the vampire's sight.

As Harry listened to the war stories he couldn't help but be amused even with vampires powers their wars were so mild compared to a wizarding war. They couldn't animate dead bodies or torture people into insanity with one mere spell, they couldn't destroy a person mind or control someone's actions with one word, and they couldn't turn into people with one gift or potion, or turn invisible with a spell. Wizarding wards were violent and were brutal, you were considered lucky if you died.

"In the wizarding worlds there are three types of blood3 Harry spoke up as the vampires fell silent listening to the submissive vampire that sat with Caius. "The three types of blood are a pureblood, a half blood and a muggle-born. A pureblood is a wizard or witch who comes solely from two magical lines that have absolutely no muggle blood within them. A half blood is someone who descends from a magical line and a muggle born or a muggle. And a muggle-born is someone who has two muggle parents with no history of magic within their blood before" Harry continued as he taught the vampires about the wizarding world calmly.

"In the wizarding world there are many theories as to why a muggle-born gets magic of any kind, some say it to put fresh blood into our world, others say it's stolen from magical children who become squibs, some say their parasites sent to destroy us and the rest just don't care and accepted them. "Now in the wizarding world there is absolutely no prejudice, you could be black, gay, have a harem because nobody cares, two wizards could have a baby the same as any other person as could two witches what does matter is blood. Muggle-borns have never been fully accepted no matter what they do and the ministry has made us get away with many traditions' because of them to modernise the wizarding world and because of this many wars have happened due to this and every time one side either wins or loses like in any way2 Harry spoke softly.

"But a wizarding war is unlike any other war in existence because we have magic. With magic you could animate dead bodies and make them attack old friends and family. You could turn into another and frame them. You can find out their darkest secret with one drop of verteserum. With one word you could die or be tortured into insanity. You can heal with one word" Harry spoke driving his point home. "Because of this war is a last resort in the wizarding world because of what it costs, our last war was not too long ago and it went one for twenty five years with a seven year reprieve after ten of those years because the man in charge of the dark side died only to be resurrected seven years later" Harry's voice was tight and full of pain.

"The war was the blood war between Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore; the dark side wanted the death of muggles while the light side wanted a closer connection. For ten year a war waged with more blood spilt than most would ever know, friends turned on friends, families were killed over night, a trip to the shop for sugar could turn out in your death or your home and family burnt to the ground. On October 31st 1981 the dark lord went to a house and killed a child foretold to be his vanquisher and he was defeated by a mere babe" Harry was cut off by one of the guard.

"A baby vanquished a dark lord? A powerful man couldn't kill a baby?" Felix laughed as the guard nodded their agreement as Harry smirked darkly "And foretold? The future changes with ever action we take how one event be foretold?" the man continued.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have the power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord is here born as the seventh month dies" Harry quoted easily. "In the wizarding world prophecies are rare and when one occurs it will happen, the prophecy said he could vanquish him not that he would. Magic allows it to happen, their self-fulfilling once they are set into motion" Harry explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Two children were born, myself and Neville Longbottom, Voldemort came to my house that very night and while my parents were busy with my siblings in the living room he came into my nursery and cast the killing curse. Nobody had ever survived the curse until that night, that night Voldemort was defeated and little Harry Potter was forced into a life of harsh training, hurt and betrayal because he had stopped a war, because he had survived" Harry spat out bitterly. "The little boy would beg for mercy, for the dark curses to stop, for the lashes to be stopped, for the mental, physical heeded his pleas but nobody ever did" Harry snarled. "Harsh exercises those thrice his age couldn't complete, dark curses threw at him before he could beat each of them, days in the hospital wing due to them testing his pain tolerance and finding it lacking every time. A birthday turned into a day for torture and punishment. Then when the boy was eight the Dark lord was resurrected and he was threw into a fight, this war was worse than the last the death toll in the thousands at the end of the first six months of the war let alone at the end. Towns decimated by the hour, concentration camps where muggle sympathizes were threw to be used and tortured, it was worse than world war two and any other war you could think off, you could trust none not even your own family because they would be betrayed by their own daughter for the other side to spare there own life only for them to be killed by the opposite side" Harry slowly revealed his eyes dark, jaded. "The battled became a daily event that none looked forward to one day you could own half the wizarding world the next you owned half never stilling on the amount you kept or lost. It was survival at its best, light or fight became the only instincts you care about. People walked past dying children in the streets not bothering to try and help them because it could be an enemy spy" Harry bit out as the vampires listened on as the truth of the wizarding war was spilled.

The vampires became grateful to be allied with the wizarding world, glad they would never be in a war against them for none knew who would win especially when they had taken the wizarding world's greatest weapon. Caius's arms tightened around his mate as he plotted revenge against the world that had hurt HIS mate, those who had placed HIS mate in danger, and those who had harmed HIS mate. All Caius knew was that those involved would pay for the harm befallen his mate.

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS VERY BUSY, I ALSO HAD A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I'M SURE OF WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING FOR NOW, I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME ADVICE ON HOW TO HELP IMPROVE MY STORY. I HAVE A FEW OTHERS CHAPTERS I'M WRITING UP FOR NEW STORIES AS WELL SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THOSE WHILE I FINISH OF THOSE CHAPTERS.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**LIGHTSOUL34**


	6. Chapter 6 Retribution

**Author's Note – I'm so sorry it took so long but I was busy this past few months. I hope the next update won't take so long but life comes first does it not? I should hopefully have more free time until September so there should be a few more chapters.**

**I neither own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight**

**Harry Potter and Twilight crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter Five – Retribution**

Caius had known when his mate had told his story that the guards would become more protective of their 'little master'. They all had secretly plotted the deaths of those who had harmed their fellow member and had conspired with him on what they should do. They knew if they would like to be involved that they needed to ask him, it was a mates right to protect the submissive and unless he gave up the job to another then he would be leading it. Caius had no plans of losing his mate to another and would claim vengeance while proving his worth to the little one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While the rest of the castle plotted and planned Harry was unaware of the plans yet was not bothered by the pain and betrayal. He knew well enough that the wizarding world could barely keep out of hostile conflict for a few months let alone years; they were constantly in and out of war. Soon enough another war will begin and he would not be there to save them, he would help destroy them instead, not that the person would need help. They were already so decimated and weak; anyone could plan a takeover and easily rule them in this time period with little to no forces behind them.

Despite how much Harry hated them he knew they had made him strong, they made him have advantages many others didn't. He could fight through pain and he never needed someone protecting his back because he knew trust was rare and needed to be earned. There were very few positives to his…situation but they were there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soon enough Caius had the plans ready, he knew that many magical 'creatures' would be willing to join them and overthrow the supposedly 'superior' wizarding world. He would send a few of the guard out to scout for tribes, clans, covens who would join their cause and fight to put those _wizards_ in their rightful place. Wizards, while having magic, did not expand and bring fresh spells, potions and such into their community. It made them weak since they did nothing to keep themselves fit and healthy enough to fight manually, most 'purebloods' felt it was below them. After all the supposedly superior ones called themselves purebloods, dogs, so why not treat them as they named themselves?

Caius looked up as the guard he called for entered the room, Demetri, Felix , Alec, Jane and Santiago would be the ones to complete the first part of there vengeance. "Go collect allies for those the wizarding world has shunned. Offer them a better life if they ally with us and that we will rule over them. We will be overtaking the wizarding world, if they treated a youngling as they did my mate then they do not deserve the freedom they have gotten" Caius snarled. "Report back each week, when you have enough soldiers come back so we can train. Those _mortals _will finally be shown their place" Caius sneered as the five vampires bowed and fled the room knowing better than to stay near Caius when he was angry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was bowed over a large tome leisurely reading the contents when Caius finally appeared, Harry was surprised that Caius had left him alone for so long. That the older vampire had allowed another vampire to look after him in the time he was not near them. Harry jumped when strong arms wound around him lifting him only to deposit him back down, in a males lap. "Little one" a smooth voice whispered in his ear as Harry's restrained a shiver.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come" Harry murmured earning a chuckle from Caius as he gently kissed Harry's neck whispering softly in Harry's ear in-between kisses.

"I'll protect you from those mongrels little one, they won't hurt you again I promise. You'll never be in danger again but safely stay in my arms out of harms way" Caius carried on talking about there plans for the future as Harry tuned him out reading the tome once more only catching little phrases.

"I overheard Aro talking about visiting the Cullen's soon, who are they?" Harry softly questioned as he shifted to get comfortable and leant back into Caius's strong chest. He had grown use to being in close physical contact with his mate and it no longer annoyed him well it did, but only because he wasn't allowed further than the vampire's arms which was quite annoying.

"There a coven of seven vampires each from various backgrounds yet they all have one thing in common they call themselves vegetarian's" Harry could hear the sneer that one word alone produced. "The leader is a man called Carlisle who is a doctor for the mortals, he had never tasted human blood and has impeccable self-control.

He bit his first Childe in the midst of the Spanish influenza, the boy's mother begged him to save her son's life. He has a remarkable gift to read minds from a distance, unlike Carlisle he had tasted human blood until he became guilty and ran back to Carlisle for penance.

Next would be Esmé Cullen, his mate who he turned after she threw herself of off a cliff in grief, she is a kind-hearted woman who had no gift she has tasted human blood but only as an accident so to speak. She is the coven's mother as they prefer to think of themselves as a family.

The next turned is Rosalie Hale who is rather like Heidi with her otherworldly beauty, she is much like a veela only with golden blonde hair and golden eyes. She had only killed five times but also has good self-control not as much as Carlisle though. Carlisle turned her in the hopes she would be Edwards mate but she was not.

Emmet Cullen is next with his gift of strength, he had around the same amount of strength as a newborn and was mauled by a bear before he was turned, and he is Rosalie's mate and is quite protective over her.

The last two members were not turned by Carlisle but rather joined him first would be Alice Cullen who is a seer, not prophecies but visions, her past is unknown due to amnesia but she saw herself as part of the Cullen coven and turned up one day along with her mate Jasper.

The last member is Jasper Whitlock the god of war so to speak. He is an empath and fought in the southern wars, he escaped his mistress Maria and found his mate and joined the Cullen coven yet his control is much more lax than most of the Cullen coven due to his previous diet so to speak. I think you would get along with Jasper he is much like you in some regards.

Yet there is one other member Isabella Swan Edward's mate and a mental shield and still human. They allowed a human who knew to live and for that we told them to turn her or die. We will be going to check up whether she has actually been turned" Caius explained as Harry thought over the weird group. "Their vegetarian diet is them feeding from animals which causes a significant change in eyes colour, theirs are gold and our red. Only two covens have this abnormal diet the Olympia and Denali covens" Caius finished.

"Caius may I go with you and the guard to see the Cullen coven, they seem interesting" Harry requested hoping Caius would allow him in harm's way so to speak.

"You may but you will not be allowed on the vegetarian diet, I will not see my mate being withheld proper substance and either way you could survive on donated blood" Caius finally spoke as Harry smiled widely.

Unknown to Harry Caius had agreed so that they could persuade the Cullen and Denali coven to their side for the incoming war, their talents would be useless, and they would make better allies than enemies with a seer, mind reader and of course the god of war who doubled as an empath.

**SORRY FOR ALL GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES I HAVE CHECKED IT AND I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES IT UP TO YOU BUT AS YOU KNOW LIFE HAS A WAY OF PULLING YOU AWAY FROM WHAT YOU WISH TO DO TO THINGS MORE URGENT THAT NEEDS YOUR ATTENTION. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ADDING TO FAVOURITE STORIES AS WELL AS STORY ALERTS I HOPE THIS MEETS YOU EXPECTATIONS AND PLEASE PM ME IF YOU CAN SUGGEST ANYTHING. THE CULLENS WILL COME IN SOON SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING.**


End file.
